


恋生

by LuanneM



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuanneM/pseuds/LuanneM
Summary: 一个存稿。因为电脑出了问题，后六万字没了QAQ有人看就补结尾，没人看就算啦非同人 肉很少 致郁 写着玩的





	1. 野城文艺

“喂，你。”  
季联刚打完球，累得声嘶力竭。皱巴巴的书被他一把捡起，纸页在空中刷拉拉的响。书的主人慢悠悠的停了下来，没有回头。  
“喂，说你呢，你书掉了！”  
季联上前准备拍人肩膀，没想到落了个空。对方转身一躲，冷冷的看了他一眼。  
“哦。”  
顾生低下头想把书拿回来，没拿动。  
心境迥异的人开始了一阵较劲，手绘风格的《野城文艺》封面被扯得皱皱巴巴的。  
顾生喘了口气，抬头瞪着季联，“你松手啊！”  
季联立刻松手，转身走向水池。  
哼，惯性定理没学好吧，老子一松手摔死你丫的。

“你刚才干嘛去了？”赵铭航撩起球衣擦头，露出半个圆润白皙的腹部。还有几个人冲完了汗正在玩水，发出了巨型犬般的呼噜声。季联打开水龙头，没冲水又关上了。  
“刚才有一个人路过操场，书掉了，我捡起来还给人家。”  
季联再次打开水龙头，冲了冲手和胳膊，关掉水，看向赵铭航。  
“他还瞪我。”  
赵铭航的体貌特征就是全身统一，肚子微胖脸也微胖，而且怎么晒也晒不黑。他张着嘴偏了偏头，看上去似乎是要打喷嚏了，其实是在思考，很快他又摆正了头，季联知道他思考完毕了。  
“可能又是一个学霸吧。”  
季联发出一声介于冷笑和苦笑之间的叹息，表示这个回答现实主义并且一针见血。南石高中是本地有点名气的重点高中，考场上的得分怪每年都有。那些在高强度的刷题训练下找寻自我的学霸们，一般都不善于交际。  
“背着书包，那么晚才来，不是学霸就是家里有关系…..要不然就是转学生，成绩很好的转学生或者家里有关系的转学生吧。”  
“没事，”赵铭航拍拍他的肩，慈眉善目的看着他道，“又不会是我们班的。”

在短暂的16年人生经历中，季联形成了非常省力的处事风格，对于一件事情，先判断是对是错，对了，这事就过去了；错了，自己就要去纠正；纠正了的也过去了，纠正不了的就会一直记着，有可能记着记着就忘了。  
到目前，季联记着的事情有——  
今晚回家要在家附近的小超市里买一盒一升的牛奶，不然如果父母又加班自己早上就只能喝白水；  
昨天的化学卷子还有一半没有改错；  
球衣要拿回家去洗；  
隔壁班花…的闺蜜李小丽好像说喜欢我…啊这事还是算了吧；  
周五的晚上没有晚自习，季联照例和郭君、赵铭航一起回家。  
“今晚吃啥？”赵铭航用胳膊肘捅捅季联。  
郭君幽幽的接话，“我猜，又是，小林面馆。”  
郭君是一个任意的人。半数以上的课都是睡过去的，体育课也基本不上，但他的成绩在班里能排前十。平时总是睡不醒的温吞样，瘦如麻杆，像个抽大烟的。季联和郭君相处得越久越能感觉到，郭君其实什么都知道。他太聪明了，所以要真真假假的颓废一点，让别人有隐私感让自己有朋友。  
“我想买本书。”  
三个人别别扭扭的挤在报刊亭门口。季联的目光在一排杂志封面上扫了一遍。  
“老板，拿一本《野城文艺》。”  
“自己拿吧，这个月的都摆在台面上。”  
“那个……有没有封面是手绘版的啊，画了个人头画了个花的是哪一期？”  
老大爷把视线从手机移到三个人脸上。  
“这种书哪来的手绘封面？你们到底买不买？”  
季联在那堆花花绿绿的《野城文艺》里随便买了一本就走了。  
“你买这个干啥？”赵铭航拿过书随便翻了翻，看到里面的插画惊得龇牙咧嘴，“你最近，火挺旺？”  
“我看看我看看，”郭君拿过书翻开目录，立刻笑得直不起腰，“这种书确实不适合手绘封面，你可以根据观后感画一个意味深长的哈哈哈。”  
季联抢过书，随便翻开一页——  
乡村爱欲之我的小姨是魔鬼

夏天的小饭馆正对着电风扇的座位一般没人坐，季联他们每一次来小林面馆都会自觉坐在那几个位置上。  
“那孙子绝对是在玩我。”忍受了一路的嘲讽之后，季联愤愤地得出结论，“书的大小厚度都不对，说不定就是给一个本子换了个皮！”  
“他玩你干什么，那是他自己的本子。”郭君抽出筷子在桌子上敲了敲，“麻烦来三碗牛肉面！都是大碗！”  
“说不定就是个整人游戏呢！”季联反驳。  
“也就只有你那智商会上当上得那么彻底哈哈哈哈哈……..”  
赵铭航和郭君又笑得趴在桌子上了。  
小林面馆，从字面上来说应该是姓林的人开的，其实经营这家店的是刘宝珠和十岁的时候把姓由林改成刘的刘忆眠。  
刘忆眠和郭君一样是那种有怪异之处的人，在班上没有朋友，成绩比郭君好点，存在感几乎为零。寒假的某天，季联下午三点才醒，迷迷糊糊的想找点吃的，就这样走进了小林面馆。  
随便找了个座位，揉着眼睛玩2048，一局打完了连个递菜单的都没有。  
人是铁，饭是钢，季联觉得饿得慌。  
饿得都彻底醒过来了。  
一抬头，正好看见刘忆眠穿着旧羽绒服，安静的缩在柜台。低着头。  
可能是在等他自觉的走开吧。  
季联没走，他没有力气了。  
临近春节，坚持营业的饭店越来越少，大家开始置办年货了，面馆里就只有季联一个人。  
季联低头继续看手机，故意大大咧咧的吼了一句，“老板，有什么吃的就上什么，来一碗就行了！”  
刘忆眠在他低着头的时候上了一碗三鲜面。  
满满的，一大碗。  
季联在吃面的时候主要有三种感觉。第一种，是自己终于活过来了；第二种，是自己好像一不小心窥探到了刘忆眠的另一面，这一面在怪异的不作为之外还稍微有一点人情味。  
以及，季联感觉到了自己和刘忆眠的某种特殊联系。这是临近春节的时候一个单亲家庭的孩子和一个加班父母的孩子之间的默契。  
在那之后，季联经常去小林面馆。

顾生的转学手续从头到尾都是自己办的。  
去南石中学开转学证明，回庆平一中签字，拿档案，路过教室的时候班上异常安静。  
他停下脚步，直接打开了教室前门。  
大家小心翼翼的盯着他看。  
顾生无视大家的眼光，走到自己的座位上，把资料和课本放进书包。  
老师继续讲课，同学们也默默的收回了目光。  
顾生一本书一本书慢慢地收。  
顾生有一个奇怪的习惯，他喜欢给本子加上封皮，装成书的样子。语文笔记本是让·热内的《鲜花圣母》，数学笔记本是王尔德的《自深深处》，给化学笔记本画封面的时候他为了好玩，画了《野城文艺》。这种类型的色情杂志他一般不看。  
拿出化学笔记本的时候，他发现，抽屉里有一张字条。  
【对不起】  
遒劲的行楷，一看就知道是谁写的。  
他慢慢把字条揉成了一团。

“我转学了。”  
顾水峰倒是没想到自己儿子会忽然来这一出，“要我给你找找关系？”  
“不用了，”顾生往碗里舀汤，“手续我自己都办完了，转到南石中学，那里的升学率高一点，住宿条件不好，我自己在附近租了个房子。”  
“怎么忽然出这么大的事情啊，”林丽拍拍胸口，“老公，我们小生真能干，自己就解决了。”  
“那我再给你打点钱吧，”顾水峰拍拍顾生的肩膀，“老规矩，你念书，我赚钱，一起努力嘛。情绪不好的时候要给你林妈妈打电话，不要影响学习效率啊。”  
顾生轻轻呼出一口气，“好”。


	2. 民生小区

——我喜欢你！  
季联被这个短信吓得早晨九点就醒了。  
尤其是发送人还是郭君。  
过了一会又来了一条短信。  
——这是李小丽让我今天早上发给你的，我吃了她请的东西，对不住了啊。  
发送人还是郭君。  
季联觉得自己很有必要出门散散心。  
从季联住的地方出发，连续走三个岔路口右拐，就是民生小区的后门。去年隔壁班的班花胡雅欣过生日，大家在麦当劳里嘻嘻哈哈的吃完午饭就散了，季联和几个顺路的同学回家，就这样记住了民生小区。  
“哎，我小时候我妈都不让我在这里玩，怕我在里面走迷路。”  
民生小区是这里最开始建造的住宅区，到现在房子已经破烂的差不多了。住在里面的以老人居多，大多是年轻时候搬进来，现在又没钱搬出去的。  
“政府怎么也不修一修啊，”另一个同学义愤填膺，“这房子简直影响市容啊。”  
“这样的房子才便宜嘛，刘忆眠他们家不就住在那。”  
季联在发黑发黄的房子下面优哉游哉的散步，赶超了好几个拄着拐杖提着菜篮子的老奶奶。爬山虎长在墙根，红绿相间的叶子被小孩摘下来玩过家家。在这种地方季联感到很轻松，仿佛看见了自己老去的时候。如果自己老去的时候一无所有，能在小凉亭里面和别的老头下象棋也挺不错的。  
季联看表，快中午了，父母这周末不加班，干脆在外面买点吃的带回去完了，省的做饭的时候又吵起来。  
季联走到后门的时候，发现路被堵住了。  
一辆搬家货车开到了门口，结果路太窄了开不进去。车里的人显然是想把车里的东西搬出来，再搬到房间里，结果一时车里没人，货车就那么堵着。  
这谁啊，缺心眼吧。  
正打算想办法走到正门出去，搬家车上的人回来了。  
走在前面的人看上去有点眼熟，季联不由得多看了两眼。  
“剩下这些东西我自己搬就行了，你们走吧。”  
顾生穿着一件深灰色的短袖衫，手臂上有好几道灰印子，显得干净的皮肤特别白。  
“喂，”季联走过去拍了顾生一下，“以后你别让搬家公司这么停车，把路都堵了。”  
顾生一个激灵，转头瞪着季联，“你拍我干什么！”  
季联又拍了顾生一下，笑眯眯的看着他。  
季联最讨厌没事就发火的人，鉴于这个人上一次表现的也不是很友好，季联不打算对他太友好。  
“不要这么停车，你记住了吗？”  
顾生冷着脸抱着书和几个杯子，转头就走。  
季联还很讨厌发完火就冷着脸什么都不说的人，鉴于顾生两只手都在抱东西没法还手，季联又拍了他一下。  
“上次摔到了没有啊？别人替你捡东西，你要说谢谢，知道吗？”  
顾生站住脚，冷冷看着季联，  
“你再在这骚扰我，我就打电话叫搬家公司的人回来揍你。”  
季联有点乐，“搬家公司的人凭什么揍我？你自己没长手啊。”  
“我，我妈给了他们两倍的工钱。”  
“哦——”季联更想笑了，“那你妈妈好有钱哦。”  
顾生一路走到新住处的楼下，转过头恨恨的看着季联。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“季联。我是13班的季联。你看我不顺眼，你有本事报复我啊。”  
“你等着。”

“郭君，刘忆眠，李科，到物理老师办公室来一趟！”  
郭君正趴在桌子上补周末的觉，听到有人喊立刻起来往办公室走。下半学期的大型物理竞赛是郭君少数关注的正事之一，年级上要成立竞赛班培训尖子生备考。郭君的其他科目在优等生里其实很一般，主要是物理好。如果这一次选拔是按照年级排名，郭君要进这个班其实很悬。  
“我们物理组的老师在每个班都选几个同学准备去竞赛班，这周五我们选出来的同学再一起参加竞赛班的选拔考试，”秃顶的物理老师喝了一口茶水，万分慈爱的看着眼前的三个人，“你们就是13班选出来的同学，没有谁不想去吧？”  
大家摇摇头。  
“你们还是要准备一下哦，我们大班就选出来了79个同学，那两个特优班，肯定是全班都去考，但是人家竞赛班只要40个人。当然，没考上也不要灰心啊，重在参与嘛。”物理老师放下茶杯。  
“为什么是79个人？”郭君忽然发话，“大班一共26个，每个班最多只让选3个啊。”  
“14班新来了个转校生，名额就多了一个。”

晚自习下课之后学校附近吵吵嚷嚷的，季联和郭君、赵铭航一起慢慢的往家的方向走。  
“妈的我还真有点紧张。”  
物理竞赛的事情一确定，郭君就进入了一种和平常完全不同的状态，其中的主要表现就是他一节课都不睡觉了。不过每节课都在按照自己的进度学物理。放学回家的时候也沉默了许多。  
赵铭航拍拍郭君的肩膀，“兄弟你一定可以的。”  
季联没说话，手机来短信了。  
——信不信我能让郭君考不了试（微笑）。  
号码是陌生的。  
季联看了郭君一眼，那副瘦弱的小身板还是吊儿郎当的，眼神却和以前不一样了。万一是个恶作剧呢，还是先不要告诉郭君比较好。  
——你是谁？  
——你说了我看你不顺眼，可以尽管来报复你。  
季联想了半天才回忆起民生小区里那次连斗嘴都算不上的矛盾。  
——你小子也太记仇了吧？  
“物理老师说了，14班的名额多了一个。”郭君没头没尾的来了一句。  
“老郭啊，你是不是有点太紧张了？”赵铭航不紧不慢的来了一句，抬手赶走几只飞虫，“明天就考试了，我们吃顿夜宵庆祝一下吧。”  
“14班来了个转校生，上周一转进来就有名额，好像是叫顾什么，”郭君置若罔闻，“李小丽今天上午告诉我他家住哪了，我们去看看吧。”  
季联的大脑飞快运转起来，夜间的气温偏低，他却出了一身的汗。这人丢本子的时候和我见了一面，搬家的时候说要报复我，现在老郭考试他又出来了。这说明他熟悉物理竞赛，他是我们学校的，他….他还知道我手机号！他怎么知道我手机号的？  
他万一真的让老郭考不了试……  
不知不觉走到民生小区门口，季联惊叫一声，“我们怎么走到这里来了？！”  
“去看14班那个转校生啊，交流一下考试经验。”赵铭航被季联吓得一哆嗦，气哼哼的看着他，“你发什么神经啊你。”  
季联恍然大悟，这个人就是14班那个转校生！  
“别去了，明天就考试了，今天休息好最重要。”  
赵铭航歪着头惊讶的看着季联。  
“这是民生小区，那么乱，绕进去出不来了怎么办，啊？现在都多晚了，还不赶紧回家睡觉！”  
好不容易打发走了郭君和赵铭航，季联飞快的往顾生楼下跑。  
老人一般都睡得很早，这栋楼只有三楼处还亮着光。  
季联发完说顾生记仇的短信之后，顾生就再没回过消息。这小子不会是被说记仇就又生气了吧？真够记仇的！  
季联点击手机短信上方的那串号码，拨出电话。  
对方接通了电话，等着季联先开口，季联顾不得打心理战，开口就问，“我在你家楼下….你说要让郭君考不了试是怎么回事啊？”  
“道歉。”  
“对不起。”大丈夫能屈能伸，季联干脆利落的道了歉。  
“明天的考试有我的名额，那张卷子我半个小时就能答完。郭君的考场就设在14班，我总有办法告他作弊。”  
“你怎么知道我手机号？”  
“我们班李小丽告诉我的。”  
“为什么要这么做？就因为我拍了你几下，啊，还摔了你一下？”  
“我没摔着！”  
季联哭笑不得，这个人到底是聪明还是傻，摔没摔着有什么好计较的…….  
“这件事情和郭君没关系，你应该报复我。我现在就站在你家楼下，你下来打我一顿，我不还手。”  
沉默。  
季联怕那个人还在生气，又说了一句，“我道歉，但是你不要为难郭君。”  
“我不打人。”  
顾生说完了就挂了。


	3. 李小丽或成最大赢家

郭君已经按照季联的建议，关了手机放在书包里，提前喝过水没有带杯子，文具盒也没带，几支笔和橡皮抓在手心里。没想到季联忽然这么细致的关心自己，郭君有点感动，“你们走吧，考完了我们一起吃顿好的。”  
季联回到家之后心里还是有点忐忑。郭君的物理考试，说实话，季联是没有放在心上的，郭君考竞赛是为了高考的时候能加几分，少了那几分，郭君的成绩也不会太难看。但是一想到这件事情会因为自己被搞砸，季联就觉得良心不安。  
季联心不在焉的打开游戏，玩着玩着两个小时就过去了。  
手机响的时候季联又重新紧张起来，打过来的人正是郭君。  
“喂，考试顺利吧？考的怎么样啊？”  
“你先别管我了，”郭君比季联还要着急，“李小丽她变心了，跟别人跑了！”

对于李小丽，季联也不知道自己是什么样的感觉。  
当知道李小丽想方设法的从郭君和赵铭航那里套自己消息的时候，季联有点怕，有点烦，又有一点被人关心的小雀跃；当一次次收到李小丽花样百出的告白和暗示的时候，季联有点紧张，不想做出决定，又觉得这样对李小丽不公平。  
“那孙子第一个交卷，交完了就趴在桌子上睡觉，简直是嚣张得很，我当时也顾不上啊，考试结束了大家出门的时候，我就看到李小丽了，我还以为她是在等我，让我给老季带个话呢，结果那个孙子拉着李小丽的手就跑了。真是让人寒心啊，李小丽笑得要多甜蜜有多甜蜜，眼睛都笑没有了。”  
“老郭你别说得那么详细嘛，这让老季听了心里多难受。”  
“老季，没事啊，我们再找一个比李小丽好的，笑起来还有眼睛的那种。”  
季联嚼着烧烤，面无表情的看着对面像是说相声一样的两个人。  
“我不难受啊。我没说我喜欢李小丽啊。”  
郭君和赵铭航笑笑，拿起最后几串烤排骨。  
“那孙子…..是不是就是14班的那个转校生？”季联若有所思，“他叫什么名字，郭君你知道吗？”  
郭君匆匆咽下嘴里的排骨肉。  
“他叫顾生。”

“顾生同学……”  
李小丽的心脏砰砰直跳，被顾生拉着的那只手已经没有知觉了。顾生拉着李小丽走了整整一条街，停下来喘口气，松开李小丽的手拨拉一下汗湿的刘海，“你饿不饿，我们一起吃个晚饭吧。”  
李小丽本来是放学后回家匆匆吃了一顿，再来考场这边等着的，听到顾生这么说，还是忍不住点了点头。  
顾生拉着李小丽随便找了一家中餐厅，点了四个菜。  
李小丽感觉自己全身都要没有知觉了。  
顾生刚转到14班的时候，李小丽就觉得他和别人都不一样。顾生长得很秀气，皮肤也很白净，虽然一直冷着脸，从举止上来看却不是脾气暴躁的人。特别是，在某一次李小丽从13班串门回来后，顾生还主动找她说话。  
李小丽喜欢季联，这件事情也很快就被顾生知道了。顾生知道了之后，没有像其他的男生那样开她玩笑，反而认真的存了季联的手机号，说要和她喜欢的人做朋友。  
“吃完之后我打车送你回家吧，你太晚回家也不好。”顾生心不在焉的喝着茶水。  
“不用不用，我自己回家就可以了。”李小丽甜甜一笑，“你家住在哪里啊，我看你每天来得都好早，可又是从很远的地方转学过来的……”  
顾生的夹了一筷子菜放到李小丽碗里。  
李小丽已经丧失语言功能了。顾生在给她夹菜诶啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。  
“你今天怎么会在考场门口啊？”  
李小丽本来是在等郭君的，让郭君把话跟季联说得再明白一点。不过在被顾生拉走的那一刻，她就改变主意了。  
顾生当然知道李小丽等的是郭君，他不动声色的换了一个问题。  
“你为什么会喜欢季联啊？”  
心意已决的李小丽做出了耿直的回答，“因为他好玩啊。”  
顾生绷住脸，心里已经笑得喘不过气了。  
因 为 他 好 玩。  
他 好 玩。  
季联虽然招惹了他，他虽然转学之后一直想找人发泄，但是他没办法再难为季联。季联是个好人，他感觉得出来，而且好得迷迷糊糊顾头不顾尾。郭君考试这件事情，主动权完全掌握在顾生的手里，季联还是奋不顾身的卷进来被玩弄，想到这样的季联，顾生就不忍心再算计他了。

季联把整件事情翻来覆去的想了一遍，得出了几个结论。  
1.顾生是一个小肚鸡肠的孙子。  
2.顾生这个人挺有本事。  
3.李小丽好像没有那么喜欢自己。  
最后一个结论让季联如释重负，反正再也不用因为李小丽的热情伤脑筋了。  
根本的问题，还是出在顾生上。  
什么样的人，会因为自己两次无恶意的挑衅，这样处心积虑的算计自己？  
其实也算不上是处心积虑，最后郭君顺利的考完了试，李小丽喜欢自己的问题也算是他解决的。  
季联觉得顾生是一个有心事的人，他心里不舒服才会做这么一堆七扭八拐的情绪化的事情。顾生因为自己拍了他几下，就这么使劲的闹腾，可是他又说过，他不打人。  
吃完烧烤，季联站在阳台上，闻着自己洗完的衬衫的洗衣液味，心里面有些烦躁。  
尤其是由顾生引发这一系列事情，他可以选择做自己认为对的举动，但是这件事情本身没有办法判断对错。顾生这个人，也是扑朔迷离不可判断的。  
他没有办法选择或者纠正，只能等待这一切的发生。


	4. 真正的刘忆眠

周五的小林面馆。  
季联正在吃一盘荠菜馅饺子，郭君坐在对面一个劲的挤眉弄眼。  
“你眉毛掉饭碗里了？”  
郭君叹了一口气，做出了一个夸张的口型——后面。  
竞赛班的考试结果出来了，大班里面只有郭君和顾生入选。郭君知道消息之后心情大好，连上课睡觉都比平时睡得更香。  
季联觉得无聊，继续吃饺子。赵铭航转过头看了看，回过头慈眉善目的看了季联一眼。  
李小丽和顾生隔着一个空桌子坐在他们后面。  
天气已经凉下来了，李小穿着短裙和外套，眼巴巴的看着顾生。  
顾生没什么食欲，也不说话，拿着筷子在调料碗里面滑来滑去。  
“学校附近的饭馆都挺好吃的，以后我们周五放学的时候，常来吃好不好？”  
“看情况吧。”  
“好！”李小丽欢天喜地喝下一口面汤，“这就说定了？”  
顾生没想到李小丽那么开心，下意识点了点头。  
“其实你是不想陪我的对吧，”李小丽低下头，“如果你答应另外一件事情，我周末就不缠着你了。”  
顾生倒是没有想到自己会被反摆一道，皱着眉头看着李小丽。  
“顾生…你给刘忆眠道个歉嘛…...刘忆眠毕竟是个女孩子，你就让着她一点，少惹点麻烦好不好？”  
“她自己神经紧张。”  
“刘忆眠就是物理竞赛班没考上，有点不开心嘛，你物理那么厉害，不跟她计较了好不好？”  
“我没计较啊。”  
“那就道歉嘛，她来我们班送卷子的时候大家都在看着，这样很不好啊。”  
顾生背起书包走出店门。  
季联那桌一直低着头，直到李小丽也走了之后才大家把脑袋抬起来。  
季联第一反应是看向柜台，柜台没人，不知道今天看店的是不是刘忆眠。怎么又和别人杠上了，季联心里有点烦，顾生每天这样很开心吗？  
赵铭航和郭君很有默契的看了一眼，没有说话。  
季联站起来，走到顾生和李小丽之前坐的那桌旁边，还没有人收拾剩菜。顾生点的也是一盘荠菜馅饺子，只不过是小份。  
“走了呗。”赵铭航拉了季联一把。

上午顾生走到窗边的时候，忽然被人塞了一手卷子。  
其实这也不是什么大事，物理老师让其他班的人递作业也挺正常的。顾生挑挑眉毛，随手把卷子放在身边的桌子上。  
“给课代表。”  
刘忆眠前一天睡得很晚，发出的声音都是飘的。  
“你说什么？”  
“给课代表。”  
“你自己没长手啊。”  
刘忆眠眼眶一下就红了，咬着嘴唇扭头就走。  
物理课代表坐在教室的另一边，大家看见有人发火就自觉的把卷子传过去了。  
“顾生，那女的好像哭了。”坐在窗边的同学小声提醒。  
顾生皱起眉头。这女的绝对是莫名其妙，但是这件事情已经说不清楚了。这种小事就算说不清楚，也没有人记得住。  
上课铃响了，顾生回到座位，没把这件事情放在心上。

周四晚上，刘宝珠打了一通很长的电话。刘忆眠听着阳台上模模糊糊的说话声无法入睡，干脆开灯继续看书。  
凌晨十二点过，刘宝珠路过刘忆眠的卧室，灯还亮着。  
“你爸爸下周就把抚养费打过来，看你学习那么忙，他就不来看你了。”  
“好。”  
刘忆眠有点难受的看着刘宝珠，“物理竞赛班我没考上。”  
“没考上就没考上嘛，下次考好不就完了。”刘宝珠打了个哈欠，“早点睡，明天上课会困的。”  
刘忆眠站起来走到门口，拉着刘宝珠的手，语气更委屈了。  
“物理竞赛班的考试就只有那一次啊。不能考竞赛，高考就不能加分了。”  
“考上了竞赛也不一定得奖嘛…”刘宝珠拍拍刘忆眠的手，“已经没有考上了，我们就不去想，把接下来的事情做好嘛。”  
“不是说这个!”  
刘宝珠揉揉眼睛，“那是说什么？好女儿，你说，你说。”  
“我物理很不好吗？”  
“好，好….”刘宝珠拍拍女儿的手，“我女儿什么都好，等你考完大学，找个好工作，我们就可以享福了。”  
“可是我没考上啊。”  
刘宝珠困得眼睛都睁不开了，进入四十岁之后她睡眠变得很差，今晚要趁着现在赶紧睡觉。随便说了几句让刘忆眠自己去总结的话，刘宝珠就回到了自己的小卧室。  
刘忆眠这一思考总结，就心烦意乱的思考到了后半夜。


	5. 小众电影院

季妈妈把一堆大小厚薄不一的纸摔在桌子上，冲着季爸爸尖叫，“你加班到底加到哪里去了！”  
季联吓了一跳，急急忙忙的推开房间门往客厅走。  
那堆厚薄不一的纸张，有发票，有照片，有请假条，奇奇怪怪的各种证明，不知道都是从哪里搜集来的。某一张照片露出大半个，大概是一群人在KTV里面被拍下来的。画质不好，可能是手机拍的又洗出来了。照片上的季爸爸显得很老。  
季联倒抽一口气，什么也说不出来，有一种隐隐的担心终于成真的感觉。胃里翻江倒海。  
季爸爸没想到季联一下子也加入进来，语气有些急躁，“谁让你乱叫的，谁让你乱说的，不是这个样子。”  
“你是不是出轨了，你是不是在外面找小姐……”  
“我没有！我没有！你这些东西哪来的，你是不是调查我！”  
季联不知道干什么，回到自己房间里，上了锁。  
隔着木门，门外的吵架声依旧清晰可闻。  
父母这么长一段时间的加班，原来是下了班之后的侦察和反侦察。这件事情，家里就只有季联不知道，到了现在，听着父母急赤白脸的辩驳，他还是什么门道也听不出来。  
大概就是妈妈问爸爸出轨了没有，爸爸说没有。  
两个人很有默契的都没有提离婚这件事情，这让季联松了口气。过了一会，传来妈妈呜呜的哭声，和爸爸有一句没一句的辩白与安慰。

“刘忆眠和顾生这两个人都有点阴。”  
早上五点半，季联想着郭君白天说的这句话醒了过来。顾生是一个能放出狠话让郭君考不了试的人，现在他和刘忆眠有了过节，不知道接下来会发生什么。  
对于刘忆眠，季联以前是一种算不上是同情的归属感，还有对于学霸世界成员的普遍的敬畏与疏远。但是听到郭君的话之后，他忽然意识到，自己的这种直觉并不算是对于刘忆眠的认识。  
原来自己对于什么都没有认识啊。  
昨天门外父母的吵架声时大时小，到了凌晨才彻底停下来。现在估计两个人还在睡觉。不知道醒来会不会继续吵？  
季联没有劝架的勇气。  
窗外的太阳开始冒头，季联借着稀薄的阳光穿戴好，走出家门，往民生小区走。  
走进民生小区，他才意识到，自己连刘忆眠住在哪里都不知道。  
六点刚过的小区已经醒了，老人们忙着去菜市场买最新鲜能降价的菜，颤颤悠悠的往外走。季联呼吸着微冷的逐渐清爽的空气，抱着胳膊走到了顾生的楼下。  
顾生显然还没醒，客厅和卧室的窗帘都关着，是统一的灰白格子图案。季联好久没有这么早起来了，头脑放空的站了一会，忽然觉得自己很无聊。顾生已经说了他不计较，他只是拒绝跟刘忆眠道歉而已。  
这个孙子，真是一个较真的人。  
季联掏出手机看看时间，六点半。又打开电话本看着顾生那一栏，连发短信都不知道该写什么。  
——那个，我周五的时候不小心偷听你和李小丽说话了，你能不找刘忆眠的麻烦吗？  
这样显然不行。顾生没说过要找刘忆眠麻烦，就算是自己惹恼了顾生让他报复，他还是提前发了短信。顾生的举动不像是单纯的害人，更像是一种示威。  
季联忽然意识到，自己走到民生小区，可能不是为了刘忆眠。  
顾生这个人，太让他好奇了。

三楼的窗帘忽然拉开了，季联连忙躲到靠近一楼窗台的地方。又过了一会，楼道里隐隐约约传来了下楼梯的声音。  
顾生穿着米灰色的外套，大步走出了单元楼，似乎根本没有注意到缩在一边的季联。  
季联小心翼翼的跟在后面。  
顾生走路不像大部分男生那样大摇大摆的，他的姿势很简洁，没有下意识炫耀身型的动作。季联跟着他走到校区外面的一个早点摊，看他买了一个土豆饼和一包豆浆，之后一边吃一边走到车站。在车站从裤兜里找出纸巾擦嘴，把用过的纸和早餐袋子一起扔到垃圾桶里。  
过一会，998路车来了，顾生侧过身看了一眼站牌，拿出零钱准备上车。  
公交车上人不多，季联坐在后面，看顾生坐在靠近车门的座位，闭着眼睛假寐。初秋早晨苍白的阳光透过车窗照在他的脸上，他脸上总有一块时明时暗。  
季联打开手机，今天一个短信都没有收到。其实在李小丽不喜欢他之后，季联的手机短信一下子就少了一大半。爸妈这会大概还在睡觉，没有意识到他已经离开家了。  
顾生呢，这么一大早出门，他的父母知道吗？  
过了半个小时，车上的人渐渐多了起来，顾生起来让座，顺便掏出耳机听音乐。  
耳机线是白色的。  
抱着孩子一脸疲惫的化了妆的母亲，拎着水果蔬菜皮肤松弛的刷公交卡的老头，几个背着斜挎包的要上课外班但是还没醒的初中生，站在顾生的身边。顾生在同龄人中算是不高不矮，抓着吊环估计手很快就酸了，每过五分钟就要换一次手。  
坐了一个小时公交车之后，顾生下车了。  
季联默默的走在后面。  
998路是绕三环路开的公交车，这一顿车程把他们从城南带到了城北。  
顾生下车之后给他爸爸打了一个电话。  
“爸，你在家吗？”  
“我不是要回来拿东西。”  
“那算了吧。”  
顾生放下手机之后没有什么表情。站了一会似乎是在思考该去哪，然后开始不紧不慢的走。季联基本上没有去过城北，为了防止迷路只能紧紧的跟在后面。顾生走得很熟。走过明德小区，看了一会里面楼间距可观的灰蓝色楼房，没有走进去。走过小区对面的小吃街，走进了一家星巴克，点了一杯冰淇淋，冷着脸发短信。在星巴克待了很久才出来，往另一条街走。  
庆平中学的招牌在正午的阳光下明亮刺眼，顾生经过的时候低着头。  
季联觉得顾生好像只有在下公交车之前是开心的。下了车之后他没有在任何地方实质的停下来，就是看了一会就走了。顾生的不开心是默默的藏着掖着的不开心，没有愤怒没有失望，就是一个抿着的嘴角。  
在一个路口等红灯的时候，顾生停下来，回过头笑着看着季联，“你干嘛一直跟着我？”  
季联哑然，“你一直都知道我跟着你？”  
顾生走上前，不习惯拍季联的肩膀，于是又笑了一下，“我现在要去一个电影院，我们一起去好不好？”

两个人并肩穿过马路，继续步行。  
“为什么和刘忆眠会有过节？”  
“刘忆眠那天来送物理卷子。她情绪不正常，我说话又不好听，她就哭了。”  
季联看着顾生不咸不淡的样子，一时不知道说些什么。  
“我不道歉。是她自己情绪不对，严格说来她不是我弄哭的。”顾生又补充道。  
“就这样？我还以为你会像对我一样难为刘忆眠呢。”  
顾生瞪了季联一眼。  
“你当时说了我可以尽管来报复你，我才动手的。”  
季联笑了笑。  
“你为什么说话不好听？”  
“关你什么事。”  
“我们为什么要去电影院？”  
“你爱去不去！”  
“.……”  
顾生走了和上午相反的路线，先回到明德小区的超市，买了两份报纸和几听啤酒，然后拉着季联走到了小区背面的一个小广场。广场上支起了一个深色的防雨棚，几个文青打扮的人正在一个花坛旁边调试投影仪，幕布已经在棚子里简单的支起来了。季联没想到会这么简陋，愣愣的看着顾生把报纸铺在地上，招手让他坐下。  
两个少年有点别扭的坐在一起。  
季联平时不太看电影，本来他还以为自己会睡过去，但是意外的没有。那天放映的是凯特·温斯莱特主演的《裁缝》。看着那个肥胖艳丽的女人非要回到儿时的小村庄，弥补心里的创伤，季联觉得有点悲哀。  
顾生在电影后半段打开了啤酒，有一口没一口的喝着。  
坐在地上，没有靠的地方，顾生靠在季联身上的时候，季联也向顾生那边偏了一点。

“今天我想回家，但是我爸不在，我不想看我那个后妈；后来原来那个学校的同学给我发短信，也就是客套几句。今天除了看电影，其他的事情都糟透了。要不是你一直跟着我，我可能早就回去了。”  
“你家在城北？”  
“恩。就是那个明德小区里面。”  
“昨天我爸妈吵架了。我爸好像出轨了，我妈特别伤心。我又怕他们离婚，又不喜欢他们别别扭扭的在一起。之前他们一直说加班，不回家，其实就是我爸在外面玩，我妈偷偷的跟着他，两个人都瞒着我。他们吵起来，我连劝架都不会。”  
“那就不劝了。你觉得父母听过你的话吗。”  
“嘿，你这个人说话怎么老这样。”  
“我说真的呢，我是过来人好吗。父母肯定会把自己的事情想办法处理好，你就赶快关心你自己，因为父母不一定顾得上你。”  
“好——吧。谢谢你啊。”  
两个人下了返程车，季联不知不觉又跟着顾生回到民生小区了。  
“季联，我们可以交个朋友。”顾生伸出手。  
季联抬手把顾生那只手打到一边，气得都笑了，“我们还不是朋友啊。”  
顾生忍不住也笑了。  
“顾生，其实你不发火的时候挺好的，你要是多笑一笑人缘肯定特别好。”  
“你是不是傻啊，我就是想让大家离我远一点，不然我转学干什么。”  
季联不知道怎么回话，这句话信息量有点大。  
顾生又笑眯眯的凑到季联面前，带着淡淡啤酒味的热气吹到他的脖子上，像是在说一个愉快的秘密。  
“我不疏远你，我觉得你是很安全的那种好人。”

我是 很安全 的 那种 好人？  
季联觉得顾生回家之前怪怪的，可能是啤酒喝多了吧。顾生的父母住在城北，他很可能是一个住在民生小区里，喝多了回家，会不会把被子点着了蒙在头上闷死啊？  
恩，好像也没有那么醉。  
季联拿出手机，准备给顾生打个电话。电话打不出去。  
他停机了。


	6. 你行不行啊

“哎不是，你行不行啊！”  
连26班的对手都看不下去了，季联在球场上如同梦游，在身边没人的时候运球都能把球打飞。跟这种人打球有什么意思？分分钟想打人啊。  
赵铭航连忙凑到季联前面去，道了两声歉就拉着季联下场了。  
“你没事吧。”赵铭航拉起球衣擦汗。  
“没事。”季联有点头疼，仰躺在操场周边的长椅上，“你去打球吧，我躺一会。”  
“老季，没事儿，我陪你一会，”季联视野里那双胖白腿还在，连着红黑相间的短裤边，“周末你爸妈吵的声音挺大的，我住在后楼都听到了。”  
“你是说我妈怀疑我爸那次，还是我手机停机了他们找了我一天的那次？”  
“两次都听着了。”  
季联苦笑一声，从椅子上坐起来，赵铭航立刻坐在季联的旁边。  
“我还是第一次看我爸妈吵成这样，心里还真有点不是滋味。”  
“没事，谁家的爸妈不吵架呀，我爸和我妈一吵起来就打我，都把我打肿了。”  
“你那是胖的。”  
两个人沉默了一会。赵铭航从椅子底下找出两个人的水杯，把季联的递给他。  
“但是我爸妈吵的很严重啊，我有点怕出事。”  
“没事，实在不行你就去劝劝呗。”  
季联一时无言，就一种有话想说但是说不清楚的那种烦躁，喝了一大口水。但是这不是赵铭航的错，他没遇上父母两个人玩谍战，他不知道季联心里的那种烦。  
“老赵，谢谢你啊。我坐会，你打球去吧。”  
赵铭航拍了拍季联的腿，慢慢的往球场走。

加班的谎言不攻自破，在那个周末之后，季联的父母下班了就回家，尝试心平气和的谈判。有时候季妈妈还是会委屈的叫起来，意识到季联在家里，又很快把声音压下去了。  
季联有点想申请住校，这样周日到周四晚上父母就算吵起来他也不知道，父母也会多一点空间。  
尤其是又到了周末，家里的气氛极其古怪，季联周六干脆打了一天游戏。中途季妈妈来送了三顿面条，看着刀光四起的游戏界面，欲言又止了一会又走了。  
夜深了，季联最后一局输得很惨，凄凄惨惨的关了电脑。  
一手摞着三副碗筷，另一只手打开门，他忽然发现父母一起盯着自己看。  
“爸爸我之前下了班经常和同事们出去应酬，考虑得不周到，以后我尽量常回家。”  
“妈妈我之前总喜欢东想西想，想着你学习忙不想让你烦心，以后一定好好照顾你。”  
季联碗里的面汤淅淅沥沥撒到地上。  
“你们不吵了？”  
季爸爸和季妈妈点点头。  
“再也不吵了？”  
季爸爸和季妈妈尴尬的笑了一下，还是点点头。  
“到底怎么回事啊？”  
季爸爸抢先回答——“就是一点小误会，还不是你妈妈疑神疑鬼的。”

——我想住校。你觉得这会不会是一个关心自己的好方法？  
季联在收件人那一栏里找出顾生，点击发送。  
顾生的很快就做出了回复——  
我之前也住校，周末回家才知道我爸爸再婚了。  
季联皱着眉头盯着这条短信，顾生的爸爸再婚了？也就是说，之前搬家的时候那个付了双倍工钱的女人，很有可能是他的继母。怪不得他搬家的时候连个帮着搬东西的人都没有。季联想起顾生抱着一摞书，一边走一边转头瞪他的样子，忽然觉得顾生比自己可怜得多，而自己即将变得和他一样可怜。  
手机一阵震动，季联点亮屏幕，距离上一条短息已经过去了半个小时。  
凌晨十二点半。  
他居然就保持着这个姿势，一动不动的睁着眼睛坐了半个小时。  
季联不知道那半个小时他想了什么，可能是他还有半张物理卷子没有写完，而且里面有好几道题一看就不会写，但是他不想动了；可能是在等门外响起吵架的声音；有一会他想起了刘忆眠，物理课代表一共两个，发物理卷子的事情本来应该是郭君干的，但是郭君一般都睡着，或许他应该去搭把手。  
——晚安。  
发送人是顾生。  
季联揉了揉眼睛，睡了。


	7. 迷之人像

最后一节课是自习课。顾生写完了作业，从抽屉里找出一张白纸，下意识的画出几根线条。乍一眼看上去像一张人脸，顾生饶有兴致的端详了一会，认认真真地把轮廓线标出来了。标完了之后开始细化五官，画得不亦乐乎。  
下课铃响起来的时候顾生正画得起兴，就在教室里多留了一会。纸上的人脸越发清晰，却说不好画的是谁。顾生放下笔，伸了个懒腰。  
画是肯定画不完了，还是去吃点东西吧，估计一会就该上晚自习了。  
“忙完了？”  
顾生僵住了，椅子向后一翻，重重的撞在李小丽的桌子上。  
杨乐站在门口，低着头。傍晚的日光接近紫色，把他的五官映照得很残忍。有一瞬间顾生觉得来的人会是谢立成，谢立成嘴角旁边有一块笑起来和杨乐有点像。杨乐还是老样子，人都是这样的，其他的方面只会改变不会进步，而气质永远一样。杨乐推了推厚眼镜，抿着嘴笑了一下。  
而谢立成站在那里的话，会像一株植物那样安静。有什么东西就会在顾生心里生根发芽。  
“你不是在集训吗？”  
“昨天训完了。今天回班里，我翘了几节课。”  
“你有病啊？”  
杨乐挠着头笑了一下，转移了话题，“这就是南石中学最好的班啊，看上去也挺不错的。”  
顾生面无表情，“这是大班。”  
“啊？顾生你怎么转到大班里去了啊。”  
“中途转学只能去大班啊。”顾生低下头，把画了人像的草稿纸用力扔进抽屉。其实要不是顾生成绩好，他连转学的机会都没有。  
“啊，没事没事的，以后说不定能转班呢。”  
这就是杨乐。庆平中学物理竞赛的种子选手，简单而善良，虽然有时候会说出让顾生头疼的实话，但是毕竟都是实话。也就只有杨乐会来看看他吧。顾生这么想着，在书包里翻出钱包，带着杨乐走了出去。  
“难为你了，你妈妈平时不是都不让你周末出去玩的吗，这么远的地方你怎么找到的啊？”  
“嘿嘿，”杨乐推推眼镜，“本来是想坐公交过来的，坐了好几站觉得有点蒙就打车了。”  
两个人走到了烧烤摊，顾生做好了晚自习缺席的准备，要了三瓶啤酒。杨乐不能沾酒，三瓶是顾生开始打飘的量。  
天色已经完全暗下来了，南石中学的方向热闹了一会，现在已经安静下来了。顾生随便吃了两口，越发感到杨乐才是唯一的熟人。14班的人可能到现在也没有接纳冷淡的他，估计这会发现他缺席了也不会在意。  
集训的时候吃得很差，杨乐也没客气，吃完了一盘肉串又点了一盘。点完了下一轮的菜，杨乐的饿劲过去了，集训时候的趣事也基本上说完了，他擦了擦嘴，慢慢的开口，“顾生，我觉得你人挺好的。”  
顾生已经喝完了一瓶半，表情生动的苦笑了一下，“杨乐你不是最讨厌别人喝酒了吗。”  
确实，穿着白色的夹棉外套的顾生，现在从视觉到嗅觉都如同一团医用消毒棉球。杨乐逻辑很清楚，我喜不喜欢别人喝酒和喝酒的顾生是不是好人是两码事，而且，“你最近过得太苦了，喝酒也是人之常情。”  
顾生保持冷酷——“是因为我走了，集训名额给你了，才说我好的吧。”  
“嗯，”杨乐抿着嘴，“能去集训确实挺高兴的，能少一个对手也挺高兴的，可是这样对你太不公平了。”  
“谁他妈的在乎啊！”顾生吼了一声，不过周围太吵了并不显得突兀。烤着肉的老板娘往这边看了一眼，努努嘴让伙计把新点的肉串端了过去。  
“顾生，”等伙计走了之后，杨乐真诚的看着他，压低了声音说，“你就是压力太大了。你总是想得太多，我们就这点不一样。我是好人，你也是。以我们的成绩，只要继续努力，以后一定会过得很好。可能在班上有点误会，现在转校了就开始新生活吧。”  
“不是误会。”顾生脱了外套，脸上带着淡淡的笑容，“他们说的是真的。”  
杨乐不知道说什么，顾生一口气把第三瓶喝了。  
“我在这里，谁也不知道我是什么样的，我过得可自在了。比你好，”顾生的思维有些模糊，“真的比你们都好。谢立成怎么不来啊，他是不是不敢来看我啊？”  
“谢立成说他来不合适。我走之前问了他的，他说…他也说这事马上就过去了，重要的是开启新生活…”  
“懦夫！”顾生站起来，夜晚的凉风吹着他的脑子，他疲倦的吸着气，看见杨乐不知所措的脸。他无法面对那种表情。不是我的错，不要这么看着我，顾生小声念叨了一句，跌跌撞撞的走去老板娘那里把饭钱给了。杨乐应该打车回去。天这么晚了，还是打车比较方便，或者应该告诉他要坐998路，也不知道他知不知道。把零钱收回钱包的时候，顾生有一搭没一搭的想着，眼泪却流出来了。  
“去你妈的新生活…..”

“去你妈的！”季联有点烦躁，“郭君你干啥呢！”  
郭君正在围着季联那张打满叉叉和问号的物理卷子跳新疆舞，闻言笑眯眯的凑过来，“这是顾生教我的，他说做题没有思路的时候要做一些打开思维的事情。”  
“你给我滚，你那张卷子是全对，什么没有思路啊！”  
“哎呀呀，过奖过奖，”郭君还是嬉皮笑脸的，“我这不是看你最近不开朗，哄哄你嘛。”  
郭君这孙子哄人怎么跟耍人一样？季联抓起卷子走到刘忆眠旁边，感觉心情平静了一点。  
刘忆眠抬起头静静的看着他。  
“那个，能不能借一下你的物理卷子看看，我有好多题不会做….”  
“看郭君的呀。”  
“那个孙子写得太乱了。”  
上课铃响了。刘忆眠没管这没头没尾的对话，又默默的打开了书本。季联有点生气，尤其是这个时候郭君又转过来对他摇头晃脑的。  
物理卷子的改错还有一节课就收了，郭君的步骤总喜欢跳着写，抄了一眼就能看出来。其实跟老师说说自己最近的状态，说不定会得到谅解，不过班里知道季联家里事情的人不多，季联也不想说。  
现在好像只剩一个选择了。季联怀着赌一把的心态走向了14班。  
顾生的卷面千万不要和郭君一样啊。  
14班看着同学们上自习的老师还没来。不过因为作业比较多，大部分人已经进入了刷题的状态。  
“顾生人呢？”季联小声问李小丽。  
“第一节自习课就不在了。”  
大家往这边看了一眼，又整齐的恢复了安静。  
“你们怎么不找啊？”季联提高了音量。  
教室里骚动了一下，又变成一潭死水。季联往抽屉里扫了一眼，抽出了那张皱巴巴的草稿纸——  
是一张肖像画。  
这小子怎么把我画得那么丑啊。


End file.
